one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Weiss
Roman weiss is a bounty hunter and founder and head of the Bounty Hunter guild Bahamut. Appearence Roman stands above most at a height of 6'4, with a light olive skin tone and an athletic build. He has medium length messy white hair that is swept back when his "Psycho Surgeon" personality is active. He has a long, horizontal scar that goes across the bridge of his nose which he keeps covered with make-up. Roman wears a white dress shirt and a red bandanna around his neck where a tie would normally be. accompanied by a white striped black waistcoat and slacks, black dress shoes, gloves and a coat with a fur-lined hood. In the pocket of his waistcoat is a package of cigarettes with a skull and crossbones on them. Personality Roman is a man of guile. Friendly and amiable at first impression, he is quite the charmer and has a silver tongue, his grin has an infectious quality, putting a smile on those around him. He is quite the liar, able to make up stories and gain advantage quickly by outwitting them. To those he becomes close to he finds it much harder to lie to however, and he expresses a deep companionship to friends over time. While he takes his duties as a medic seriously, he is not all that hard a worker. He is often blunt and sarcastic, preferring to get straight to the point. In his dealings with people he is observant, quickly noticing traits and picking things apart to stay ten steps ahead of even his allies, manipulating events to swing to his profit while making it seem like he's going to be the one hurting. In his business practices he often tries to take the path that leads to the least amount of conflict. Roman despite his friendly demeanor holds back an intense amount of violent urges, which manifests in an alternate personality. The alternate persona he refers to as the "Psycho Surgeon" wakes up when Roman succumbs to what he calls the white noise, and signifies all the bloodthirsty rage and killing instincts he suppressed over the years with his father. Cruel, sadistic, and insane beyond measure, this persona delighted in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally. He would provoke and manipulate others for his own amusement, and would ruthlessly beat down anyone who irritated him or got in his way. As an insomniac he is unable to sleep well, and what little sleep he gets is often plagued with nightmares, recalling more of his grisly past deeds and the effects his murders had on others with intense regret. Most of his nights are spent filling in his journal, with pages upon pages of medical information, research and hypotheses from various information he comes across. While adjusted to less energy during the day he has a fond appreciation for coffee, often coming across it on the mercantile ships he came across. He has a particular aversion to his past life, aware of what he has done and actively attempting to redeem for it. His relationship with his father because of this is strained, though he makes attempts to mend things with his father he can never gather the courage to get past making it to the den den mushi to call. He also snubs out his love of carnivals, getting particularly stressed out when he encounters any of them with special discomfort around fire dancers. Calling him by his original name Van only gets an aggressive response. Hobbies: Roman's lack of sleep often leaves him with a lot of time on his hands, in which he often occupies his time trying to do something productive with the night. He is fond of books, from textbooks to fantasy novels he'll pick up anything he hasn't read yet, though he has his favorites. He enjoys listening to music and has a particular love for the piano. On his travels a friend of his taught him how to cook, which he does occassionally when he either needs to eat or stress is getting to him. Dream -To rid the world of monsters like he once was and make the world a safer place. Fighting Style Roman is a tactical bruiser in a fight, preferring to pick apart his opponent in a fight amongst a relentless assault of attacks. Combining a mixture of a fast paced, aggressive dance-like fighting stance and unorthodox attack tempos laced in with immense physical strength he is perfectly capable of overwhelming an unprepared enemy. To him each step give him a bit more information about who he is fighting, taking note of their mannerisms and predicts their next move based on what he's gathered. Pragmatic to a fault he takes to psychological warfare during fights involving enemies of equal or stronger standings. Due to his outwardly lazy nature and laid back approach in the beginnings of combat he often gains a psychological edge, letting the enemy make presumptions about his attack style and capitalize on their reactions. He typically uses a mixture of close quarters hand to hand combat and his trusty pole-arm Nyx-Chaser. He also has a lot of hidden knives in his coat to serve as a backup plan against swordsman or to stab a target when they believe he is unarmed. As much as he hates to admit it he enjoys the thrill of facing strong opponents, getting just as riled up as any other blood knight, Profession *'Grand Master Doctor' :As important as the navigator and the chef are, the crew is doomed to failure without a doctor. Doctors are the masters of medicine and can create powerful cures to disease, manufacture powerful drugs or stimulants such as the Rumble Ball, or create lethal poisons using their knowledge of the body. History Roman was born the bastard son of a high ranking marine under the name Van Lars, raised in an environment of neglect until he discovered a way to be useful to his father. He had an unnatural sense of perception, able to notice patterns and predict things with the precision of a scalpel. His father realized this and decided to capitalize upon his gift, he took him on as an apprentice. His father's practices were strict and harsh, often with days worth of work in a short time frame, with roman learning master level medicinal practices by the age of 14. While apprenticing under his father Sigmund, he had assisted in various less than moral practices. Often the duo had moved out on misty nights to obtained test subjects for various experiments, all for the sake of furthering science's understanding of the human body. Many individuals they had were often prisoners, pirates who's bodies more often than not were rot with disease or unhealthy habits like alcoholism. There Roman learned to stalk and hunt their targets, moving with absolute silence, and discovered another talent of his; he was rather good at killing, taking down targets much larger than himself, often without letting them warn others of danger. He had become a hunter of man, and deep down the young man enjoyed it. It was not until he had encountered one of his first friends on a traveling circus, the young devil fruit user and acrobatic Cortissimo that he learned to become more social, to care for people. Not wanting to leave his dear friend, Roman had ran away from his father, to aid his friend in his acts. He had spent the next four years with him there, working as a duo act with the young fire dancer. He did not, however stop his hunts, the thrill of the hunt and the kill was too addicting. But Roman was smart enough to make it habitual, keeping bad raps off of his circus. until one night he slipped up, made a mistake and targeted someone that brought about the wrath of a powerful pirate in the blues. Who raided the circus in search of him. Roman had only survived the night because Cortissimo had saved him, jumping in front of an attack that would have killed the young doctor. Driven by rage and adrenaline he had overwhelmed the pirate, killing him. Standing over the body he had for the first time did not feel satisfaction with his kill, he had felt grief, regret, guilt. With his family in ruins, and the marines dropping down on the scene he escaped, taking the firedancer's signature scarf with him, vowing to seek redemtion for what he had caused. He then escaped from North Blue to east blue, finding work as a freelance doctor. The pay was alright, and got him by but he felt like he could do more to help. It was then he had found his calling; Bounty hunting. It payed well, let him get that thrill of the hunt without harming any civilians, and most importantly it allowed him to catch monsters, monsters like the one he struggles with inside and bring them to justice. He traversed across East blue, traveling from island to island on merchant ships and picking off larger pirate bounties. His skill in battle and the fact that his most well known exploit (the killing of a large name blues pirate Garom the Butcher) happened during a storm lead to his moniker "The Cleansing Rain." On his adventures across the blues he typically worked alone, making temporary alliances with Marine and Pirates alike in order to catch his targets. The only person he typically dealt with was his occasional travel partner Azoth, whom even Roman couldn't understand. His last exploit in the Blues was an incident involving a gang of pirates in the pockets of a shadow broker named Corack, which ended in him gaining the Ire of Marine recruit Rebecca Morgans, Several thousand dollars in property damage, and the death of an old acquaintance of his father who helped him escape jail time. The incident split him away from Azoth, with the two agreeing to meet once again in the grand line on Yaban'na. Category:West Blue Category:Doctor Category:36th Navy Branch Category:Characters Category:3rd Pirate Hunter Division Category:Human Category:Cyborg Tactics Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Weiss Hunters